Nos autres nous et nos enfants
by E. Bisounours
Summary: Harry et Draco refont leur dernière année. Mais cette fois-ci ils ne seront pas seuls. "Je crois qu'on a un problème..." En effet, il y avait désormais 3 Harry Potter et 3 Draco Malfoy dans la grande salle, ainsi que 6 enfants.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à JK Rowling, excepté quelques éléments provenant tout droit de mon imagination.

**Note : **Bonjour, ou bonsoir ! Je commence une nouvelle fanfiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Pour ceux qui suivent Séjour chez les moldus et qui se poseraient la question, non je 'abandonne pas cette fic. Bonne lecture ! E. Bisounours.

**Prologue.  
**

Dans un petit parc londonien se promenaient deux adolescents, main dans la main. Ils faisaient quasiment la même taille. L'un était brun, l'autre était blond.

« -Harry ?

-Oui Draco ?

-Tu seras toujours là pour m'aider hein ?

-Bien sûr que oui Dray, ne poses pas de questions stupides. »

Et le dit Dray se mit à rougir, tandis que son interlocuteur serra davantage sa main, d'un sourire confiant. Il allait parler, lorsqu'une moto arriva à toute allure, obligeant les deux garçons à se jeter dans la fontaine à côté d'eux.

* * *

Beaucoup plus loin, et pourtant dans la même ville, l'ambiance était complétement différente. Des enfants courraient partout, sous les regards blasés de leurs ainés.

« -Mélinda, James m'embête encore !

-James, laisse Lyssa tranquille.

-Mais c'est pas moi, c'est Scorp !

-Bon alors Scorpius, arrête d'embêter ta sœur !

-Désolé Mia, mais tu n'es pas ma mère.

-Non, mais avec moi, c'est la plus âgée.

-Tout à fait, merci Gabriel. Quelqu'un aurait vu Tommy ?

-Il était avec papa tout à l'heure.

-Les enfants ! Pourriez-vous faire moins de bruit ? Tommy et moi aimerions parler sans avoir l'impression d'avoir une basse-cour à côté de nous !

-Tiens, quand on parle du loup..

-Tu as dit quelque chose Scorpius ?

-Mais non papa, c'est Jamie !

-Mon amour, un problème avec James ?

-Ah te voilà toi ! Il se trouve que nos enfants sont incapables de se tenir tranquilles.

-Je vois.. Gabriel, explication ?

-C'est-à-dire que... »

Puis une explosion retentit, plongeant le salon dans l'obscurité. Personne n'a vu ce qu'il s'était passé.

* * *

« -Ron. Ron ! Tu m'écoutes ?

-Pardon Mione, tu disais ?

-Tu as déjà acheté le cadeau de noël d'Harry ?

-Le... On est déjà en décembre ?

-Non, nous sommes en novembre, mais je... Chut, le voilà ! »

En effet, le survivant venait de faire son entrée dans la grande salle. Il sourit à ses amis, ne faisant pas attention où il allait. Et malheureusement pour lui, il percuta Draco Malfoy.

« -Fais un peu attention le balafré !

-Je vous prie de m'excuser, votre altesse... Ça te va comme ça, la fouine ?

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

-Ah oui ? Sinon quoi ? »

Plusieurs élèves soupirèrent. Les querelles du brun et du blond étaient devenues lassantes. La guerre était finie, ils refaisaient leur dernière année, et pourtant leurs petits conflits étaient toujours présents. Draco voulu répliquer, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. La grande salle se remplit soudainement d'une brume épaisse, et on entendit un gros « boum ». Lorsqu'on put y voir plus clair, l'héritier Malfoy était tombé par terre. Ou plutôt quelqu'un lui était tombé dessus.

« -Potter, tu m'écrases !

-Draco ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles par mon nom de famille ? Et puis.. Depuis quand tu mets du gel ? Il me semblait pourtant à l'instant que tu n'en avais pas. Eh mais attends.. On est où là ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes le balafré ?

-Je te retourne la question la fouine ! »

Draco tourna la tête sur sa gauche, puis devant lui. Il fronça les sourcils, tandis qu'Harry reprit.

« -Au lieu d'agresser un inconnu, tu ferais mieux d'aller à l'infirmerie, tu as dû de prendre un sacré coup ! Quand à toi –il se tourna vers l'inconnu- mais... Qui est-tu ? »

L'inconnu en question se releva, permettant à Draco de se remettre debout, puis tourna la tête pour faire face à Harry. C'est alors que deux orbes émeraudes rencontrèrent... deux orbes émeraudes. Les deux bruns se dévisageaient. La seule chose qui les différenciait était que l'un portait des lunettes, et l'autre non. Plus personne ne dit un mot. Et dailleurs, personne non plus n'avait remarqué un autre blond assit sur le sol un peu plus loin, l'air complétement désorienté. Mais ce dernier fini par reprendre ses esprits et toussota.

« -Harry... Harry... »

Les deux concernés se retournèrent dans un geste identique. Celui sans lunettes se précipita vers le petit blond et l'aida à se relever.

« -Oh Dray, tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

-Non ça va Ry, merci.

-Tant mieux. »

Et sous les regards médusés de tous les élèves présents dans la grande salle, le dit Ry prit le dit Dray dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la tempe. C'est à ce moment-là que la brume refit son apparition. Cette fois-ci, ce furent huit personnes qui venaient d'arriver, dont deux adultes.

« -Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ? Mélinda ?

-Mais rien père, je t'assure !

-Draco, calme toi et regarde plutôt autour de toi... Je crois qu'on a un problème.

-Quoi ? Oui on est dans la grande salle de Poudlard, j'avais remarqué ! Je ne sais pas comment ces gosses ont fait pour tous nous transplaner ici mais...

-Je sais qu'on est dans la grande salle ! Ce que je te demandes, c'est de regarder les personnes qui s'y trouvent !

-Oh... »

En effet, il y avait désormais trois Harry Potter et trois Draco Malfoy dans la pièce. La directrice se leva de sa chaise.

« -Effectivement, il y a un problème. Que Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, ainsi que les dix nouveaux arrivants, me suivent immédiatement dans mon bureau. »

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Mais Minerva Mcgonagall fit également appeler Mme Pomfresh, car plusieurs élèves –dont Ron- s'étaient évanouis.


	2. 1 Présentations officielles

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JK Rowling, excepté deux ou trois petits trucs...

**Note :** Merci pour vos reviews, une petit mot fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur. Bon comme je serais pas là ce week-end, et que j'avais déjà écrit ce chapitre, je me suis dit que j'étais gentille et que j'allais vous le mettre ce soir. Le prochain sera sûrement posté dimanche soir ou lundi soir. Donc voici le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que le prologue !

_**hanako32 et caro06 :**_ Merci pour vos reviews, voici la suite !

_**Luxile :**_ Merci, oui je ferais de mon mieux pour qu'elle le soit.

**Chapitre 1 : Présentations officielles.**

Minerva Mcgonagall venait de s'assoir dans son bureau. Elle soupira en regardant trois des six enfants se chamailler. Elle réclama le silence, et étrangement il se fit de suite.

« -Bien. Alors, commençons par les présentations, qui êtes-vous ?

Elle regarda les deux adolescents qui semblaient former un couple.

-Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy...

-Bien évidemment, dit-elle sur un ton ironique. Sachez que si c'est une blague, elle n'est en aucun cas drôle. Utiliser du polynectar comme bon vous semble est interdit.

-Ry, je comprends rien de ce qu'elle dit... Et puis on est où ici ?

-Calme toi Dray, lui répondit-il calmement. Je n'en sais pas plus que toi.

La directrice fronça les sourcils.

-Comment ça, vous ne savez pas où nous sommes ?

-Et bien... Nous nous promenions dans le parc à côté de chez moi. Et puis on a été obligés de sauter dans une fontaine et pouf, on s'est retrouvé là, comme par magie. Mais la magie, ça n'existe pas n'est-ce pas ?

Voyant que plus personne ne réagissait, le brun insista.

-N'est-ce pas... ?

Un des adultes, le blond, s'avança à son tour en soupirant.

« -Bonjour Minerva. Avant que tu ne poses la question, oui nous sommes également Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter. Je crois... que nous venons du futur. Et pour ce qui en est de ces deux-là, il semblerait qu'ils viennent de... Je ne sais pas d'où, mais d'un endroit où la magie n'existe pas.

Elle acquiesça gravement.

-Il semblerait en effet monsieur... Malfoy. Et eux, dit-elle en désignant les enfants, ce sont...

-Oui. Evitons simplement d'en parler pour le moment, certains risqueraient de ne pas très bien le prendre, dit-il en faisant allusion aux Harry et Draco de ce temps.

Le plus petit de tous s'exprima timidement.

-Tu ne nous reconnait pas Marraine ?

Harry –le futur- posa son épaule sur lui et lui sourit doucement.

-Ce n'est rien Tommy, nous vous expliquerons tout cela plus tard. En attendant Minerva, je pense qu'il va falloir expliquer tout ça à Dray et Ry.

-Marraine ? Dray et Ry ?

-Oui, vous êtes la marraine de Tommy. Et puis... Puisqu'ils se surnomment ainsi, ce sera plus simple de les appeler comme ça pour les différencier de nous, les futurs, et des présents.

-En attendant, reprit le grand Draco, je crois qu'il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose pour nos petits nous. »

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers Harry et Draco. En effet, aucune expression ne se reflétait sur leurs visages, et les futurs avaient beau essayer de faire des grands signes devant leurs yeux, ils ne montraient aucune réaction. Autant dire qu'ils étaient en état de choc. Tandis qu'ils furent envoyer à l'infirmerie, Ry et Dray eurent toutes les explications qu'ils attendaient. Sauf évidement comment ils étaient arrivés là, ça personne ne le savait. Une fois qu'ils –ainsi que les présents- furent remis de leurs émotions, ils retournèrent dans la grande salle pour le souper. Les élèves et professeurs furent mis sous _fidelitas_, et chacun put se présenter officiellement.

« -Bonsoir à tous, nous sommes Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy, nous venons du futur, commença le blond.

-Pour nous reconnaitre plus facilement, appelez nous les futurs, ou bien les adultes, ou bien.. Bref, trouvez quelque chose qui fasse que l'on nous distingue des autres, poursuivit le brun.

-Ah, et sachez que nous éviterons de trop nous mélanger aux autres, afin que rien –ou du moins le moins de choses possible- ne soit révélé à propos de vos avenirs. »

Il y eut un long silence, jusqu'à ce qu'une Poufsouffle ose demander :

« -Et vous êtes toujours célibataires ?

-Désolé de te décevoir, fit Draco avec un sourire en coin, mais aucun de nous l'est, et nous ne sommes pas prêt de l'être. »

On put voir quelques-uns des enfants se retenir de rire, tandis que l'Harry du futur jetait un coup d'œil inquiet à leurs présents. Mais l'ex-Serpentard lui murmura à l'oreille qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter pour « ça » et qu'ils s'en remettrons.

« -Bonsoir, bon et ben puisqu'il faut qu'on se présente... Moi c'est Harry et lui c'est Draco, mais appelez nous Ry et Dray. On vient.. On ne sait pas trop d'où on vient par rapport à vous, peut être d'une dimension parallère, et on a pas tout compris le fonctionnement de votre monde, mais je pense que ça ira.. »

Cette fois-ci, on entendis quelques chuchotement, la plupart se demandant qu'est-ce que des moldus identiques à des sorciers faisaient ici. La directrice prit la parole à son tour.

« -Bien, maintenant que vous connaissez ces quatre-là, voici des enfants, eux aussi venus du futur. Ils connaissent tous Poudlard, et vont donc nous indiquer leurs noms, leurs années, ainsi que leurs maisons. »

Les plus âgés étaient deux blonds, d'un blond platine, aux yeux verts. La fille avait les cheveux très longs, tandis que le garçon les avaient mi longs.

« -Bonsoir.. Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais dire. Voilà, on nous a dit de ne pas en parler, mais je sais que je ne pourrais pas tenir, alors pour éviter de vous laisser dans le doute.. Nous sommes tous frères et sœurs, et nos parents sont avec nous. Papa, père –elle se tourna vers les futurs, puis vers les présents. Je vous prie de m'excuser.. Je suis Mélinda Ginevra Potter-Malfoy. »

Alors que Draco manqua de tomber, qu'Harry manqua de s'étouffer, que les futurs soupirèrent, Dray et Ry se regardaient amoureusement, heureux d'apprendre que dans un autre monde, il était possible –et c'était le cas- d'avoir des enfants ensemble.

« -Je suis Gabriel Severus Potter-Malfoy, nous sommes jumeaux. Nous sommes en sixième année, à Serpentard. »

Ce fut le tour de deux garçons un peu plus jeunes de s'avancer. Le plus grand était châtain foncé, tandis que l'autre était châtain clair. Ils avaient tous les deux des yeux mélangeant le bleu et le vert.

« -Moi c'est James Sirius Potter-Malfoy, cinquième année, Gryffondor.

-Scorpius Rémus Potter-Malfoy, quatrième année, Serpentard. »

Enfin, les deux plus jeunes se lancèrent. La fille avait les cheveux ébènes et les yeux d'un vert pâle, tandis que le garçon avait des cheveux d'un blond couleur de blé et des yeux bleus tirants sur le gris.

« -Lyssa Pansy Potter-Malfoy, deuxième année, Serdaigle.

-Tommy Blaise Potter-Malfoy, première année, Gryffondor. »

Puis chacun allèrent s'installer à leurs tables respectives. Les jumeaux d'un pas fier et calme, tandis que James et Scorpius se firent un clin d'œil de loin. Lyssa d'un pas joyeux, qui le devint encore plus lorsqu'elle reconnut Luna Lovegood qui lui souriait rêveusement. Quant au petit Tommy, il courut presque jusqu'à Harry qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

« -Papa !

-Euh Tommy c'est ça ?

-Oui..

-Alors, c'est ta première année à Gryffondor ?

-Oui.. Dis papa, je voudrais savoir.. Père nous as raconté que lorsque vous étiez plus jeunes vous ne vous entendiez pas bien.. C'est vrai ?

-Et bien –il rougit. C'est-à-dire que..

-Tommy, laisse le tranquille, ce n'est pas vraiment papa tu sais. Enfin, pas encore –intervint James en souriant vers Harry. »

Le plus jeune alla donc s'installer près de son frère, tandis que ce dernier sourit à son futur père.

**POV Harry**

Un autre monde, nos futurs, nos enfants.. Il y a juste un problème. Dans « nos » il y a aussi Draco Malfoy. Non pas que je ne le trouve pas attirant mais... Chut, c'est un secret. Bien sûr, je ne l'aime pas, je dirais même que je le déteste, mais il faut avouer qu'il est plutôt beau gosse. Et puis zut, qu'est-ce que je raconte-moi ? Malfoy n'est même pas gay. Bref, Tommy ne cesse de me regarder, c'est assez stressant quand même. Son frère, James, a entamé une conversation avec Hermione, qui se trouve être sa marraine. Je regarde mon assiette et bouge légèrement ma fourchette. Décidément, j'aurais beau essayer de me forcer, je n'ai vraiment pas faim. Je me lève et m'excuse, prétextant que je suis fatigué, et me dirige vers la tour d'astronomie, sentant les regards des élèves présents dans la grande salle sur moi.

**POV Draco**

D'accord, que j'ai trois enfants, dont deux qui se comportent dignement, à Serpentard, c'est bon. Qu'un autre moi venu d'un monde inconnu ainsi que mon futur viennent, c'est bon. Que j'ai une fille ayant pour deuxième nom celui de ma meilleure amie à Serdaigle passe encore. Mais que j'ai deux enfants à Gryffondor, en plus avec le balafré, ça c'est hors de question ! Je regarde mes futurs enfants.. Brrr, je n'arrive pas à me faire à cette idée. Scorpius, je crois, semblent totalement se désintéresser de ce qu'il peut se passer ici, et parle par des signes à son frère Gryffondorien, James. Je me tourne donc vers les jumeaux, assis à côté de moi, l'un en face de l'autre.

« -Mélinda et Gabriel, c'est ça ?

-Oui père, acquiesça la blonde.

-Si vous pouviez évitez de m'appeler ainsi.. Nous n'avons qu'un an de différence.

-C'est vrai, excuse-moi. Excuse-moi aussi d'avoir révélé que nous sommes des « Potter-Malfoy » mais si ça peut te rassurer, père va me tuer tout à l'heure.

-Ouais... »

Merci de me rappeler que tu es aussi la progéniture de Potter. Gabriel ne parle pas beaucoup, mais je pense qu'il est du genre « j'observe puis j'agis » comme l'est Théodore Nott. Avant, je ne le comprenais pas, mais il s'est finalement trouvé que Théo est quelqu'un de très sympa. Mon regard revient sur Scorpius, qui fait toujours des gestes bizards. J'interroge donc sa sœur.

« -Ah ça. Disons que Scorpius et James sont particuliers. Ils font toujours des coups dans le dos des autres, et puis ils ont beau être différents, leur physique se ressemblent beaucoup et leur voix est quasiment la même alors on les confond toujours.. Enfin bref, ils ont récemment appris le langage des signes, pour pouvoir parler juste entre eux. Ce qu'ils ne savent pas, c'est que Gabriel et moi comprenons aussi.

-Je vois... »

Ils m'ont l'air d'être vraiment étranges ces deux-là. Ils ont dût hériter des gènes Potteriens, à coup sûr. A propos de Potter, il n'est plus là. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué avant. James a remarqué mon regard trainant sur la table des lions, et me fait un grand sourire. Je me lève soudainement et dit à Mélinda que l'on parlera plus tard dans la salle commune. En attendant, j'ai besoin d'air, je vais donc faire un tour du côté de la tour d'astronomie.

**Fin des POV**

Une douce brise soufflait ce soir. Il n'y avait pas de nuages, et on voyait facilement les étoiles. Harry était assis dans un coin de la tour, admirant la vue qui s'offrait devant lui. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Draco arriva. Il ne vit pas tout de suite le survivant, et soupira. Mais lorsqu'il le remarqua..

« -Potter ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

-Je pourrais te retourner ta question Malfoy.

-Je n'ai pas à te donner d'explications, la tour n'est pas à toi à ce que je saches.

-Effectivement, je n'ai donc rien à te dire non plus. »

Ils retournèrent chacun à leur contemplation, se mettant pourtant le plus loin possible de l'autre. Seulement voilà, Harry chantonnait et cela fini par énerver Draco.

« -Tu ne pourrais pas te taire ?

-Non.

-Et bien dans ce cas je m'en vais, tu es vraiment insupportable !

-Merci, toi aussi la fouine.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! »

Le blond avança jusqu'à la porte, mais s'arrêta au dernier moment, toujours dos à son interlocuteur.

« -Au fait, il parait que quatre de nos.. enfants.. parlent le langage des signes, et que James et Scorpius l'utilise pour préparer des coups bas. »

Puis il partit, ne voyant pas un petit sourire former sur le visage du brun.


	3. 2 Dray et Ry, venus d'un autre monde

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JK Rowling, excepté six petits trucs...

**Note :** Merci merci, pour les reviews ! Je suis désolée du retard, vraiment. Voici le deuxième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 2 : Dray et Ry, venus d'un autre monde.**

Des chambres et des salles de bains privées avaient été attribuées aux nouveaux arrivants. Elles fonctionnaient par deux : Les futurs, les jumeaux, James et Scoripus, les plus jeunes, ainsi que les moldus. Ces derniers avaient dailleurs déjà fini de s'installer. Dray sortait de sa douche, alors que Ry lisait un livre sur l'histoire de Poudlard.

« -Ce livre est passionnant ! Tu devrais le lire dès que j'aurais fini, on y apprend plein de choses.

-Tu sais que je n'aime pas trop lire.. Tu me raconteras ?

-Bien sûr ! »

Le blond vint s'allonger à côté du brun.

« -Dis Ry.. Tu crois qu'on va rentrer chez nous ?

-Je pense que oui, il n'y a pas de raison que l'on reste coincés ici.

-Peut être que tout cela n'est qu'un rêve..

-Je ne pense pas que l'on ait une imagination aussi développée.. Attends, ta cousine par alliance, Ginny, serait la sœur de mon oncle Ron ? Non c'est trop bizard.. J'ai aperçu ta sœur dailleurs, à la table des Serpentard.

-Pansy ? Elle parlait avec Théodore je crois. Je n'ai pas osé l'approché.

-Moi non plus je n'ai pas osé voir Théo. Tu m'imagines arriver devant lui et lui dire « Salut, on ne se connait pas, mais dans mon monde on est frères ! » Non, je crois qu'il me prendrait pour un fou..

-C'est vrai.. N'empêche, tu te rends comptes de ce qui nous arrive ?

-Pas vraiment non..

-J'avoue que cela me fait un peu peur.. Et puis, tu as bien vu comment les Harry et Draco d'ici sont.. Ils n'ont pas l'air de bien s'entendre.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Dray. Tu as bien vu leurs futurs, ils sont ensemble et ils ont des enfants. Ça veut bien dire ce que ça veut dire. Ils finiront ensemble, tu verras. Et puis, l'essentiel est que je sois avec toi non ?

-Oui..

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquièter, au contrire, ici il ne pourra pas t'atteindre.

-Je sais, merci.»

Et les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent. Le lendemain, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partir, on entendit un PLOP résonner dans la pièce, laissant apparaitre une petite créature.

« -Ah ! C'est quoi ça ?

-Dobby monsieur. Dobby être un elfe de maison.

-Alors ça ressemble à ça ? Tu es là pour... Pour quoi dailleurs ?

-La directrice vous appelle dans son bureau messieurs.

-Tu peux.. Nous montrer le chemin s'il te plait ? »

Après plusieurs longues minutes à entendre l'elfe parler de tout et n'importe quoi, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Minerva Mcgonagall les attendait, ainsi que les futurs.

« -Vous nous avez appelé ?

-En effet jeune homme. Nous pensons que vous venez d'une dimension parallèle, et nous faisons tout pour trouver un moyen de vous renvoyer chez vous, mais en attendant, je laisse aux soins des futurs de vous régler quelques petits détails. »

Les plus jeunes hochèrent la tête et s'assirent. Le futur d'Harry prit la parole.

« -Bien. Nous sommes ici pour vous éviter de sortir des choses bizarres ou incohérentes devant les autres. Déjà, vous savez que les relations entre nos présents sont plutôt mauvaises.. N'oubliez jamais ça, ou vous risquerez de vous faire blesser inutilement.

-Ils se détestent à ce point ?

-Oui.. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui nous inquiète, nous avons bien passé plus de sept ans de notre vie à nous détester, nous ne sommes plus à quelques mois près. Nous voudrions vérifier quelques petites choses. Tout d'abord, vos parents sont-ils bien Lily Evans et James Potter, ainsi que Narcissa Black et Lucius Malfoy ?

-A moins d'avoir été adoptés sans qu'on le sache, oui, ce sont bien eux.

-Tant mieux. Vous devez alors savoir que Lily et James sont morts lorsqu'Harry avait un an et que Lucius est actuellement à Askaban, c'est une prison.

-Je.. Quoi ? Mes parents sont morts ?

-Et.. Qu'est-ce que mon père a fait pour être en prison ?

-Calmez-vous. Dites-vous bien que ce ne sont pas vraiment vos parents. Disons que les Potter ont été assassinées, et que Lucius a été du mauvais côté durant la guerre. »

Les futurs se regardèrent pendant un moment, guettant les réactions des deux plus jeunes, avant de reprendre.

« -Nous voudrions savoir aussi comment est constitué votre famille, qui sont vos amis, comment vous vous êtes rencontrés, tout ça..

-Vous nous posez ces questions vraiment parce que c'est essentiel ou c'est juste pour votre curiosité ?

-Il nous faut le maximum d'informations sur vous pur retrouver d'où vous venez, mais nous devons avouer que cela nous intéresse aussi.

-D'accord.. Alors donc moi c'est Harry James Potter, j'ai un frère ainé, Théodore, qui sort avec Seamus Finnigan. Ma mère Lily a deux frères, oncle Rémus et oncle Ron. Rémus est marié à Hermione, qui est ma marraine, et ils ont un fils, Neville, qui sort avec Luna Lovegood, la demi-sœur de Seamus, ils ont la même mère. Mon père James a un frère, Sirius, qui est mon parrain, et qui est avec Severus Snape.

-Et ils sont tous vivants ? demanda tristement le futur Harry.

-Bien sûr.. Pourquoi ? Qui d'autre de ma famille est mort ?

-Sirius, qui est aussi mon parrain. Ainsi que Rémus et Severus, qui eux en revanche n'avaient pas de lien de parenté avec moi, bien que Severus soit le parrain de Draco. Sachez dailleurs qu'ici nous sommes fils uniques.

-Je vois.. Donc moi c'est Draco Lucius Malfoy, j'ai une sœur ainée, Pansy, qui est fiancée à Cédric Diggory. Ma mère Narcissa a une sœur, Katie, qui est mariée a Dean Thomas. Ce sont mon parrain et ma marraine. Ils ont un fils, Blaise, qui est marié avec Ginny, ma cousine par alliance donc. »

Le futur Harry explosa de rire.

« -Tu entends ça Draco ? Katie et Dean sont ta marraine et ton parrain, et Ginny ta cousine ! C'est vraiment trop drôle !

-Je te signale que toi, Ron et Hermione sont ton oncle et ta tante, et qu'ils ne sont même pas ensemble ! Et puis franchement, Théo, ton frère ? Laisse-moi rire. Avec Seamus en plus !

-Oui, mais Ron et Hermione sont mes meilleurs amis je te signale. Et si Théodore et Seam filent le grand amour, libre à eux ! »

Les deux adultes ne se retenaient plus. Pour eux, les liens de parentés de chacun étaient impensables. Dray et Ry restaient silencieux, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier s'énerve.

« -C'est bon, vous avez fini ? C'est peut être bizard pour vous, mais sachez que pour nous débarquer dans un monde soit disant magique, ne pas pouvoir être avec sa famille, apprendre que certains d'entre eux sont morts, et ne même pas être surs de pouvoir un jour rentrer chez nous, c'est encore plus bizard ! Viens Dray, on s'en va. »

Sortant furieusement du bureau de la directrice, ils percutèrent Théodore Nott. « Comme par hasard » pensa le brun.

« -Draco, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec.. Oh, vous êtes Dray et Ry non ?

-Oui... »

Et Théodore engagea une conversation avec Dray, qui avait les joues légèrement rougies par la timidité. A vrai dire, il avait toujours été un peu intimidé par le grand frère de Ry. Alors savoir que dans ce monde il était un sorcier l'effrayait encore plus. Ry avait ailleurs été ignoré par l'héritier Nott, ce qui l'énerva encore plus que ce qu'il était auparavant.

« -Ne me mettez pas de côté ! Tu ne sais rien de nous Théo. Ton Draco n'est pas le même que mon Dray, vous n'avez jamais été proches, alors cesse de lui parler comme si vous vous connaissiez depuis toujours ! Et puis –il prit la main de Dray, prêt à partir- ne m'ignore pas alors que dans mon monde tu es mon propre frère. »

Il partit en direction de la grande salle, entrainant son blond avec lui. A peine arrivés là-bas, ils entendirent des cris. C'étaient des voix bien trop familières à leur goût.

« -Tu n'as vraiment pas de cerveau Potter !

-Ah parce que toi tu en as un ? Grande nouvelle mesdames et messieurs, il semblerait que le grand Draco Malfoy alias la fouine possède un cerveau !

-La célébrité te monte donc autant à la tête que tu te sentes obligé de parler à tes fans monsieur le survivant ?

-Ce ne sont pas mes fans, mais mes amis. Parce que moi au moins j'en ai !

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Tu as peut-être plus d'amis que moi, mais moi au moins mes deux parents sont encore vivants !»

Ce fut la phrase de trop pour Harry, qui se jeta sur Draco. Ry et Dray regardaient la scène effrayés. Voir leurs égaux d'un autre monde se taper dessus était une chose qu'ils n'auraient jamais imaginé, tant ils s'aimaient. Ron Weasley et Blaise Zabini vinrent arrêter leurs deux meilleurs amis, les empêchant de finir une fois de plus à l'infirmerie. Car à la fin, eux s'étaient lassés des conflits perpétuels des deux ennemis. Essoufflés, ces derniers aperçurent Dray et Ry, qui se serrèrent davantage la main. Ce geste les fit dire en même temps :

« Vous n'êtes pas nous, c'est impossible ! »

Pourtant, une des six preuves de leur futur amour les interrompit, pleurant. Le futur d'Harry arriva à ce moment-là, visiblement lui aussi énervé.

« -Mais vous êtes pas possible, de vrais gamins ! Vous ne pouvez pas arrêter de vous insulter deux secondes ? Non, c'est trop vous demander ? Tommy, arrête de pleurer. Les enfants venez, votre père et moi souhaiterions vous parler. »

Et la petite famille repartit, instaurant le silence dans la grande salle. Harry et Draco se jetèrent un regard noir, avant de rejoindre leurs tables respectives. Dray et Ry ne savaient plus où ils devaient s'installer. Heureusement pour eux, Luna Lovegood vint les voir, l'air complétement ailleurs.

« -Vous pouvez manger avec moi si vous voulez. Je vous expliquerais ce qu'est un joncheruine. »

Habitués à la folie de cette dernière, car c'était aussi le cas dans leur monde, les amoureux se sourièrent avant de suivre la petite blonde à la table des Serdaigle. Ils se firent une promesse silencieuse. Celle de tout faire pour que les Harry et Draco d'ici s'entendent, et deviennent ne serait-ce qu'amis.


	4. Note

**Note :** Bonsoir à tous. Désolée pour ceux qui s'attendaient à un nouveau chapitre, ce n'en est pas un. Voilà, je voudrais vous expliquer la cause de mon retard. En fait mon grand père est décedé récemment, et j'étais assez proche de lui. L'envie d'écrire n'est pas vraiment d'actualité en ce moment, et j'espère que vous comprenez. Excusez moi encore. E. Bisounours.


End file.
